Family no Kawari ni?
by karasuhibari
Summary: Tanpa anak buahnya, apalah arti seorang Dino? Tanpa seorang Hibari Kyoya... Dino hanyalah seorang-eh? Apa hubungannya Hibari Kyoya dengan anak buah Dino?


**Family no Kawari ni?**

Disclaimer: KHR by Amano Akira**  
><strong>

**.**

**.**

**.  
><strong>

Tsuna senang saja kalau 'kakak seperguruan'nya, Dino Cavallone, datang berkunjung dan ikut berkumpul bersama teman-temannya yang lain. Tapi lain lagi ceritanya kalau situasi yang terjadi adalah sebagai berikut:

Dino datang tanpa anak buahnya, Reborn menyuruh mereka (Tsuna dkk) untuk bermain perang salju sebagai bagian dari 'latihan mempererat hubungan kekeluargaan', dan Dino masuk ke dalam tim Tsuna bersama dengan si kecil Lambo, Ryohei-senpai yang kelewat semangat, dan Gokudera yang nggak pernah cocok dengan Ryohei. Kalah sih, sepertinya sudah pasti. Tapi, Reborn mengancam bahwa Tsuna akan merasakan pengalaman yang sangat pahit kalau timnya sampai kalah.

Kalau dirangkum, satu kata yang dapat menjelaskan keseluruhan situasi tersebut adalah BENCANA.

Tentang dirinya sendiri, Lambo, dan 'duet' Ryohei-Gokudera sudah nggak perlu diomongin lagi. Tapi Dino yang merupakan satu-satunya harapan malah datang tanpa anak buah—bos mafia yang satu itu akan jadi jauh lebih nggak berguna daripada Lambo kalau tanpa anak buahnya. Kalau begini caranya, Tsuna bisa berharap pada siapa?

"Jangan berpikir yang susah-susah," kata Reborn pada Tsuna saat kedua tim sudah siap dengan _base_nya masing-masing, "Aku membawa satu orang lagi untuk jadi anggota timmu"

Reborn berhasil membawa harapan Tsuna sampai puncak Everest setidaknya selama satu detik. Detik berikutnya, Tsuna hampir pingsan saat melihat Hibari Kyoya muncul dengan santai.

Bencana kuadrat.

"Tolong ya Hibari," kata Reborn.

"Hn," Hibari menyeringai, "Ini karena kau yang minta tolong. Lagipula, aku bosan menimpuki sembarang orang dengan salju"

_Seingatku dia juga melakukan hal yang sama tahun lalu—menimpuki sembarang orang maksudnya_, pikir Tsuna dengan wajah ngeri. Ia masih tidak mengerti kenapa sampai sekarang Hibari Kyoya belum pernah ditangkap polisi karena 'tindakan yang meresahkan orang banyak.'

Berlawanan dengan reaksi Tsuna atau anggota lainnya, Dino malah menyapa Hibari dengan kecerahannya yang biasa. "Kyoya! Sedang apa kau disini?" sapanya sambil melambaikan tangan dengan penuh semangat.

Hibari secara alami berjalan mendekati Dino. "Bukan urusanmu, Haneuma," katanya pada Dino, kemudian ia menoleh pada anggota tim yang lainnya dan berkata—atau lebih tepatnya _menyindir_, "Kalian. Jangan menghalangiku"

Reaksi mereka? Ryohei menjawab dengan penuh semangat—_to the extreme_! katanya, ditambah dengan kata-kata lain terhadap sesama senpai tersebut walau Hibari menanggapinya dengan dingin, lebih dingin dari salju tapi Ryohei malah lanjut nyerocos. Sementara Gokudera bereaksi sinis seperti biasa—ia hampir balik menantang Hibari dan itu hampir menyebabkan _base_ mereka keburu hancur sebelum pertandingan dimulai karena Hibari selalu menanggapi tantangan bertarung dari siapapun. Untung Dino bisa menenangkan Hibari, kalau tidak Tsuna pasti sudah nangis karena keributan diluar kendali itu. Sedangkan Lambo, yah, bocah itu tetap tidak nyambung dan malah cari ribut dengan Reborn.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

.

Tsuna merebahkan tubuhnya di atas kasur yang nyaman. Capek, sekaligus tidak percaya kalau timnya yang tampak tidak menjanjikan itu berhasil memenangkan perang salju—yah, walau dalam prosesnya ada serentetan bencana tak terkatakan yang terjadi. Mereka nyaris merusak gedung sekolah karena dinamit milik Gokudera yang ditangkis Yamamoto malah mental ke dalam gedung, sebagai akibatnya Hibari hampir mengamuk namun I-pin berhasil menyelamatkan hari dengan gyoza-ken nya, tapi dia sendiri hampir 'meledak' saat melihat Hibari secara _close-up_. Tsuna tidak perlu menjelaskan lagi tentang bencana macam apa yang terjadi selanjutnya, tapi kira-kira seperti itulah situasi perang salju pagi tadi.

Menurut Tsuna, yang paling di luar pikiran pada hari itu adalah Dino. Tsuna yakin kalau Dino tidak membawa anak buahnya dan ia juga tidak melihat tanda-tanda mereka dimanapun, tapi Dino bisa bertarung dengan baik sekali, seakan-akan seluruh anak buahnya ada disana menonton perang salju mereka. Tidak ada adegan jatuh karena kesandung kaki sendiri, atau salah sasaran, atau tidak sengaja membuat Enzo menjadi ukuran raksasa, dsb.

"Jangan-jangan… Dino-san sudah tidak apa-apa kalau tidak ada anak buahnya?" kata Tsuna pada dirinya sendiri.

"Jangan ngomong sembarangan," kata Reborn, "Kebiasaan lama tidak mungkin berubah dalam satu malam. Dino bisa seperti itu karena ada seseorang yang ingin dia lindungi seperti family-nya sendiri"

"Hah? Yang benar saja," sahut Tsuna. Tapi kemudian sebuah kesadaran muncul dalam benaknya seperti bola lampu yang baru saja dinyalakan, "Eh, tapi, masa sih… Orang itu 'kan kuat, tidak perlu dilindungi atau apa…"

Reborn hanya menyeringai, "Yah, siapa yang tahu…"

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

.

"Huwwaahh, dingin-dingin begini dan bajumu masih setipis itu, Kyoya?" kata Dino setelah selesai menyuruh anak buahnya untuk ikut membantu membereskan kerusakan—dan kekacauan—yang terjadi karena perang salju pagi tadi. Tanpa banyak omong lagi, si pirang itu melepaskan jaketnya sendiri lalu menyampirkannya ke pundak Hibari.

"Nah. Begini lebih baik," katanya dengan puas.

"Hn," Hibari hanya menatap Dino dengan sinis, "Jangan sok akrab memanggil orang dengan nama depannya. Haneuma bodoh sepertimu harusnya mengerti sampai sejauh itu"

"Eh? Kenapa? Boleh kan, aku ini tutormu lho. Lagipula kita sudah kenal lama," sahut Dino dengan cuek.

"Tapi kau sudah melakukannya sejak hari pertama kita bertemu" gumam Hibari.

"Hem? Kenapa, Kyoya? Barusan kau bicara sesuatu?"

Hibari tidak menyahut. Cuaca yang semakin dingin membuat mood-nya beralih ke kegiatan santai seperti bermalas-malasan di kotatsu sambil makan jeruk atau sambil mengalahkan Kusakabe dalam game satu lawan satu seharian penuh. Tapi, sekarang Dino sudah ada disini…

"Besok siang. Atap sekolah. Jangan kabur," kata Hibari sambil berjalan pergi. Jaket Dino masih tersampir dengan aman di pundaknya sementara pemilik jaket tersebut berkata, "Eeehh? Tapi kau kan sudah tidak perlu latihan lagi"

"Kalau mau jaketmu kembali, datang saja" kata Hibari dari kejauhan.

Dino hanya menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, "Dasar anak itu. Dia bahkan tidak tanya dulu besok siang aku sibuk atau tidak"

"Anda tahu dia orang yang seperti apa, bos!" kata Romario setengah bercanda. Kemudian bapak-bapak yang sudah mengabdi pada Cavallone sejak zaman ayah Dino itu langsung melanjutkan, "Saya akan mengosongkan jadwal anda besok, tapi itu berarti anda harus bekerja dua kali lebih keras besok lusa"

"Maaf ya, Romario," kata Dino sambil nyengir lebar. Romario dan anak buah Dino yang lain hanya tertawa melihat kelakukan bos mereka.

Sementara Dino sibuk bercanda dengan yang lainnya, terlihat ekspresi bangga di wajah Romario. Namun, sekilas juga terlihat ekspresi sedih di wajah tuanya. Ia teringat akan cerita Reborn tentang apa yang bisa dilakukan bos mudanya sendirian—tanpa satu pun anak buah di sampingnya, sepagian itu.

"Saya tahu suatu saat Tuan Muda pasti akan menemukan satu orang yang setara dengan keseluruhan Cavallone," bisik Romario sambil tersenyum tipis, "Tapi, saya tidak menyangka akan secepat ini"

Sebagian diri Romario merasa sedih karena Tuan Mudanya—coret itu, sekarang Dino adalah _BOS_nya—akan dewasa secepat ini. Tapi kebanggaannya melebihi rasa sedihnya, karena ia yakin, di saat Dino menemukan orang yang sama berharganya dengan keseluruhan family-nya sekarang, maka saat itulah bos-nya itu akan menemukan 'kekuatan' sejati.

Yah, mari kita berdoa saja^^

**END**


End file.
